Squirrelly Hood (Squirrel Theater)
Squirrelly Hood is one of the Squirrel Theater Feature Presentations to be the sixth one. Hero Cast *Stephen Squirrelsky (Robin Hood) *Griffer Feist (Little John) *Sandy Cheeks (Maid Marian) *Hacker (Prince John) *Red Guy (Sir Hiss) *Doc (Friar Tuck) *Sailor Rat-Ball (Sheriff of Nottingham) *Zoe Trent (Lady Kluck) *Pinocchio (Alan-A-Dale and Narrator) *Courage (Otto the Dog) *Cliff (Trigger) *Lube (Nutsy) *Shriek (as an extra with Cliff and Lube) *Chum Chum (Skippy Rabbit) *Beebe Bluff (Sis Rabbit) *Penny Brown (Tagalong Rabbit) *Princess Eilonwy (Mother Rabbit) *Tim Seed-son (Toby the Turtle) *Jackal O'Tucksy (Tournament Crocodile) *Michael Darling (Sexton Mouse) *Bubbles (Little Sister Mouse) *Dallben (King Richard) *Jenny Wakeman (Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller) *Candace Flynn (Little John as a Fortune Teller) *Archibald Panda (Robin Hood as a Beggar Man) *Wallace (Robin Hood as a Stork) *Sir Topham Hatt (Little John as Sir Reginald) *The Baduns 50's (Wolf Hunters) *The Bandits 60's (Rhino Guards) *The Gangsters 70's (Hippo Guards) *The Criminals 00's (The Elephant Guards) *Johnny (The Runaway Tent) *Pendennis Castle No. 4079 (wagon that Little John hauls to help everyone make a Jailbreak escape) *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Wedding Coach) *Various People (People of Nottingham) *Various Kids (Mother Rabbit's Children) *Esmeralda and Captain Phoebus (Grandma and Grandpa Owls) Gallery Stephen (Me).png|Stephen Squirrelsky as Robin Hood Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe).png|Griffer Feist as Little John Sandy on clam stock art.png|Sandy Cheeks as Maid Marian Hacker.jpg|Hacker as Prince John Red Guy 300-1-.gif|Red Guy as Sir Hiss Mr Doc (Magic Mirror).png|Doc as Friar Tuck Sailor Rat-Ball.png|Sailor Rat-Ball as Sheriff of Nottingham Zoe-trent.png|Zoe Trent as Lady Kluck Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Alan-A-Dale and The Narrator Courage the dog 2002.png|Courage as Otto the Dog Mr. Cliff, Mr. Lube, and Mrs. Shriek.jpg|Cliff and Lube as Trigger and Nutsy (with Shriek as an extra) Janitor-strikes-back-3.jpg|Chum Chum as Skippy Rabbit The Char 30565.jpg|Beebe Bluff as Sis Rabbit Penny-Is-Happy-To-See-Brain-inspector-gadget-26749933-476-360.png|Penny Brown as Tagalong Rabbit Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Mother Rabbit Tim Seed-son.png|Tim Seed-son as Toby the Turtle Jackal O'Tucksy (stoogie).png|Jackal O'Tucksy as Tournament Crocodile Michael.png|Michael Darling as Sexton Mouse Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles as Little Sister Mouse Dallben.jpg|Dallben as King Richard Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Little John as a Fortune Teller Mr Archibald Panda.png|Archibald Panda as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man AWallacePicture.png|Wallace as Robin Hood as a Stork SirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Little John as Sir Reginald File:Thomas_O'Skunks.png|Thomas O'Skunks, Mick Wolfer.png|Mick Wolfer, Bernice Antgirl.png|Bernice Antgirl, Pinocchio Bloodhound.png|Pinocchio Bloodhound, Kenan Ratson.png|Kenan Ratson, Rebecca Croc.png|Rebecca Croc, Charles Gorilla.png|and Charles Gorilla as The Wolf Hunters Bandit John Cat.png|John Cat, Bandit Pete Grasshopper.png|Pete Grasshopper, Bandit Paul Baboon.png|Paul Baboon, Bandit George Spider.png|George Spider, Bandit Ringo Bear.png|Ringo Bear, Bandit Dick Chicken.png|and Dick Chicken as The Rhino Guards Mr Addams Coyote.png|Addams Coyote, It's Carlos Spider.png|Carlos Spider, Kiang Mantis.png|Kiang Mantis, Jorge Cow.png|Jorge Cow, It's Colonna Cat.png|Colonna Cat, Flash Weasel.png|Flash Weasel, Victor Pig.png|and Victor Pig as The Hippo Guards Sara Lioness.png|Sara Lioness, Daws Panther.png|Daws Panther, Grace Tiger.png|Grace Tiger, Bonnie Cheetah.png|Bonnie Cheetah, Brad Hyena.png|and Brad Hyena as The Elephant Guards 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as The Runaway Tent pendenniscastle1.jpg|Pendennis Castle No. 4079 as wagon that Little John hauls to help everyone make a Jailbreak escape No8624697166_bd0372eca4_b.jpg|Flying Scotsman No. 4472 as Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Wedding Coach Lego gotham city people about abyss.png|Various People as People of Nottingham The children..png|Various Kids as Mother Rabbit's Children Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda Phoebus HOND.jpg|and Captain Phoebus as Grandma and Grandpa Owls Transcript *Squirrelly Hood/Transcript Category:Movies Category:Squirrel Theater performances